Jealous
by Jxtzy
Summary: It's me Grumpygilly875 Ok so When Davis say He In Love


It's me Grumpygilly875 So i'll remake this story on here

Three Year After Defend MaloMyotismon Even Thing went back to normal

Kari and T.K. are dating and Davis Is Jealous

So Then few week A dance Coming up

at School

"Hey Kari" Davis Said When walk to her

"Hey Davis See T.K" Kari Said

"No i didn't see T.P" Davis Said

"It's T.K But ok see you at the dance Ok" Kari Said Then Walk away

At Davis House

"I Can't believe I'm Sing for Kari" Davis Said

"But You are and I can't Come I need back to the digital World

At the school Dance

"Hey Everone we have on Special Sing here today Here it is Davis Motomiya" The Teacher Said

"Hello i am Davis Motomiya and i'm i am going to say a song Call Jealous Ok Here it goes" Davis Said then the Muisc Start

don't like the way he's looking at you

I'm starting to think you want him too

Am I crazy, have I lost ya?

Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

I wish you didn't have to post it all

I wish you'd save a little bit just for me

Protective or possessive, yeah

Call it passive or aggressive

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

You're the only one invited

I said there's no one else for you

'Cause you know I get excited, yeah

When you get jealous too

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm turning red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)

I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)

I still get jealous

"OMG DAVIS GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER" One girl said

"HIS MINE YOU BITCH"

"Wow davis That Awesome Are you a leader Singer Why what the point for the song?" Kari Said

"It's call Jealous Your's Find out someday" Davis Said Then walk away

"OMG Davis is jealous of me dating T.K" Kari Said

"Kari?" T.K Said

"Yeah?" Kari Said

"I'm sorry but it's Over Kari" T.K Said

"But" Kari Said

"Sorry Kari it's Over" T.K Said

"Fine leave Me Alone" Kari Cried Run away

Kari Cried And bumped into Davis

"Hey Kari your Crying" Davis Said Try to Comfort Kari She was surprises

"Thank you Davis" Kari Said With Smile and still crying

"Kari What Happen" Davis Said "Never Mind Don't You Have to Tell me"

"Me and T.K Broke Up" Kari Said With a smile "So Why Can't We Give a Chance"

"What? You want to Date" Davis Said

"Yea" Kari Said with a smile

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Davis Shouted

"Oh i forgot something" Kari said

"What do you mean You forgot som..." Davis Interrupted by Kari's Lip presses On His. He was Shocked and surprises Then Return The kiss They Pull away for breath.

"So Your name mine..." Davis was interrupted By Kari

"Yes i am now your Girlfriend. Take me Home Davis" Kari Said With a smile

Davis Walk Kari Home

25 Year They Got Married And have song name Koji

"This is the best Happy day of Our Life" Davis Said

"Yea It's The greatest Thing Since i married you" Kari said and they kissed

**The End**

**Ok This is the My Best Story ever i wrote i hope you like it**

**Review And Like Please**


End file.
